The present invention relates in general to an improved gravimetric scale mechanism for weighing fluids while in continuous motion. More particularly, the present invention relates to fluid collection systems and means to monitor the rate of flow of a fluid from an animal during the milking operation thereof. The present invention more preferably relates to an improved gravimetric weighing mechanism which provides, in part, an accurate and simple means of detecting when an animal such as a cow ceases to produce milk during the milking operation thereof.
In conjunction with the description contained herein, it is to be understood that the present invention has applicability to numerous types of materials in motion including liquids ranging widely in viscosity and characteristics, granular substances capable of fluid motion and various combinations thereof. However, as a specific example, the subsequent description will be concerned with milk in its flow from a cow through a conduit system which includes a milking machine, a weighing mechanism for said fluids, a collection container and a vacuum pump which exerts a subatmospheric pressure in the overall system.
In conjunction with the milking of animals such as cows, one of the basic problems relates to the early detection of when a cow is "milked-out." If the milking operation continues after such milked-out period, serious irritation of the cow's teats of the udder by the milking machine can result. Furthermore, there is a risk of subsequent inflammation which may result in infections such as mastitis which in turn is injurious to the animal and consequently it may decrease production and/or result in substandard milk.
Regarding the milking of animals such as cows, the prior art appears to have recognized this problem of animals being milked-out and the need for early detection thereof. However, one of the disadvantages of the prior art devices which have been suggested to solve this problem has been that all of said devices are based upon one minimum flow and are volumetric in nature. For example, at anytime the animal fluid flow output falls below the present level of such prior art device which is being used a signal output is energized. Under these circumstances, however, there are numerous disadvantages. In actual milking practice, such a simplified procedure resulting from a temporary shut down of milk flow can effect the tightening of the teats sphincter muscles, after a truck backfires, a dog barks, a stranger walks into the barn and the like. Thus, it can be seen that with this one time volumetric flow operation, this secondary let down of milk output is not recognized. Consequently, it can thus be seen that there is a need in the art for a fluid flow indicating device as used in combination with a continuous weighing mechanism for fluids, and both as used in combination with the conduit system in order to overcome the disadvantages heretofore set forth.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide an improved continuous weighing mechanism which is simple in construction but is highly effective when utilized, for example, in a fluid conduit system.
Another object of the present invenion is to provide a continuous weighing mechanism for fluids which is adapted to monitor the fluids passing therethrough and a termination of fluid flow.
A salient object of the present invention is to provide a milk collection system which utilizes a continuous weighing mechanism which monitors fluids passing therethrough and upon preset conditions, remotely disposed therefrom, cause the activation of a device, such as a warning light, to indicate the termination of fluid flow.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for the constant monitoring of an animal's fluid output during a milking period to detect the milked-out point and prevent irritation of the animal's teats and any resultant infection thereof.
These and other objects of the present invention will be readily apparent from the subsequent description including the claims and drawings.